memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Daedalus Variations II/Chapter Three
The Daedalus is in orbit around the alternate Starbase Atlantis. In the briefing room Will is thinking as Typhuss walks over to him. Something on your mind, Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He turns to his uncle. Yeah what she said in this reality me and Sara had a daughter, which is creepy because isn't Sara a bit fruity in a way Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. There are many different versions of you in every reality, you life in those realities are different from yours, in one reality I know, I am still married to Samantha Carter says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Julie is a nice name through Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at Will. I am used to going to alternate realities, I guess you are not says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I've only been in one and that's where the world was taken over by Damien Darhk Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss pats him on the shoulder. After a few long years it wouldn't be new to you, it would be something you have encountered before says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. According to McKay the drive shut down after we got here Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. So what are you saying that we are trapped here says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. He's working on it but it could take awhile Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. How long is that, hours, days, months, years says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. He's not sure Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Not good at all, well I better go check to see if the replicators are online says Typhuss as he looks at Will then leaves. Will goes back to think. Typhuss walks through the corridor. Teyla to Kira Teyla says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it, Teyla says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. Can you come to the infirmary we found something Teyla says over the com. Typhuss goes to the infirmary and sees Colonel Sobel in the bed hooked to a bunch of medical stuff, Typhuss turns to Teyla. Teyla, what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. She looks at him. Me and Ronon found her like this but her vitals are good, we should be able to revive her it will take time thorough she's on a heavy dose of drugs Teyla says as she looks at him. He looks at her. She's on drugs? asked Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. Teyla looks at him. It looks like a sedative Teyla says as she looks at him. He looks at the padd. You don't sound so sure says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. She looks at him. Sorry I wasn't trained to be a doctor but it's a very familiar drug your nephew told me about the Dominion War Teyla says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Are you talking about ketracel-white says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. Teyla looks at him and nods. Typhuss is shocked by this. This is really shocking says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. Teyla looks at him. It's very shocking Teyla says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her.